Airing of a Grievance
by Rangerbaldwin
Summary: Billy/Francine have dinner at the Monacle in DC - a real establishment built in 1960. Season 1 after Magic Bus. Francine has something to say. Writing prompt from an SMK group. Rated T in an assured overabundance of caution.


*The usual disclaimers apply. I refuse to list if there's spoilers for a show this old*

Thanks to: Daniel S. for beta listening on the phone

Author's Note: Thanks to SMK creators for making these characters so I don't have to come up with a background!

Writing prompt by Lanie Sullivan on Facebook (Scarecrow and Mrs King Fan Fiction Rocks! - Check us out and join): Write a short story set in a crowded restaurant in which two characters, NOT Lee and Amanda, are forced to share a table. Note: It can include Lee OR Amanda, but not the two of them together. Perhaps Francine and Dotty with D remembering her as the "Chimpanzee lady." Maybe Dotty and Billy after her anger with him over the Stemwinder mess, Beaman and Francine after one of his drunken passes at her at a party, Maybe Amanda and Francine following their freezer talk or maybe even Joe and Lee after Joe's return to D.C.

The possibilities are endless and not limited to just the scenarios above, however, it IS limited to two characters only, (no interventions by a third party) though others may be alluded to.  
Word limit : 5000 or less. Be creative and have fun!

Time frame: October 1983 

Title: Airing Of A Grievance  
Author: Lynda Mayfield

Late on a Friday evening, The Monocle restaurant was packed and busy. The "M," as it was fondly referred to by repeat patrons, was situated on D Street in Washington, D. C. Its fare was seafood and steaks, and its clientele tended toward politicians and others of high society. Tonight, it also welcomed William Melrose and his chief lieutenant, Francine Desmond.

Francine had requested the dinner meeting with her boss. She had grievances to air, and the M was the place to do it. It was humming, with bustling wait staff and conversation, creating the perfect environment of white noise as the backdrop to prevent anyone overhearing their discussion.

She had begun the meal with small talk – weather, politics, and minor news. Slowly, she worked her way around to the topic on her mind. They were at the tail end of their entrees, and each had nearly a full glass of wine in their system. Mr. Melrose would be really ready to listen.

"Sir," Francine said as she finished her meal, "I have to talk to you about this Amanda King woman."

"I had a feeling this would come up." Melrose said, spreading his hands for her to continue.

"I don't feel she's an asset to our civilian roster. As the recent mission with the Vigilant has proven, I believe."

"Mrs. King has been practically the model of a patient and understanding civil servant," Billy countered, then put up his hands, "But I'm willing to hear you out. Give me three arguments against Mrs. King."

"All right, first – she's a housewife! Untrained, and with two small children who need lots of attention and care." Francine held up one manicured finger.

Billy nodded, "Okay, well, training can be had, and with Mrs. West living with Mrs. King, it seems that those children are very well cared for."

Francine frowned, "Sure, well, number two is that she's a liability. She gets in over her head, and becomes an albatross around Lee's neck. And always getting assigned to Stetson. He needs someone who's experienced, not a nascent, untrained civilian."

"Lee made first contact with her, you know that. Thus, she is tantamount to being one of his 'family' members. He cares about them, and he would never let anything happen to Amanda without something worse happening to him first."

Francine was forced to nod, conceding the point. "But Billy, there's no reason I could not have filled in on every single case Amanda's been on. The Vigilant could have spent an evening in my apartment complex. It would have been no big deal."

"Ahhhh," Billy said in a tone of realization.

"What? Ahh, what, Billy?"

"Francine. You're well aware that there was a leak regarding the Vigilant. It would have been stolen from your apartment complex as easily as from Mrs. King's driveway."

"True, but the woman doesn't know how to mingle with the people we mingle with. At all. That would be my third argument." Francine had come to her final bone of contention.

"Interesting. I know for a fact that Mrs. King's brand of "mingling" got her and Stetson the invitation to the Survivor's camp – although it was a ruse to trap them. They'd already been made. And, after the whole thing was over, I understand you complimented her driving of the Vigilant – until Lee came clean and admitted Mrs. King had been the driver!" Billy laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Well, that was dumb luck on both the invitation, and the driving." Francine leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest, pouting.

"I would also like to point out that if it hadn't been for Mrs. King, her driving, and her overall assistance, YOU would have been a permanent victim of Mrs. Welch. Along with Scarecrow. You both owe her. The benefit of the doubt, and a chance to continue participating with us. On an as-needed basis, of course."

"I know she was very useful – that one time. Only because she watches public TV." Francine was still pouting. Why was her boss still taking the housewife's side of things?

"You seem more worried that, I don't know, Lee might like a relationship with Mrs. King?"

"Good one, Billy!" Francine laughed. "She's more suited to marry a, I don't know, a weatherman than one of the best agents in America."

"Really?" Billy's eyebrows arched up and down.

"Besides, she's not his type. He likes models and foreign types. Not unglamorous housewives."

"My turn to concede the point." Billy said softly, perhaps because he knew about the past relationship between his lieutenant and his agent. "Still, give her a chance."

"Maybe," Francine said, knowing it was her chance to wheedle. "Maybe if you can stick her with. . . I don't know, babysitting or dog walking or something. Maybe save the foreign dignitaries and alternate identities for me."

"We have to take each case as it comes, you know that, Francine." Billy said.

"I'm telling you, Billy, if you keep allowing Mrs. King to help Scarecrow, the next thing you know, they'll be working cases from the Q Bureau." Francine warned, leaning forward intently.

"Don't be ridiculous," Billy sat back, smiling widely. "Crawford's got the Q zipped up."

SMK/WM/FD ==_== SMK/WM/FD ==_==

Author's final note: In Season Two's "Tail Of The Dancing Weasel," Agent Crawford's been "scooched," and Lee and Amanda are to clean out the Q Bureau at the beginning of the episode.


End file.
